This invention relates to a process for the preparation of cephalosporin compounds. In particular, it relates to a process for the preparation of 7-(N,N-disubstituted)-3-methyl-3-cephem compounds and 7-aminodesacetoxycephalosporanic acid hereinafter referred to by the commonly used abbreviation 7-ADCA. 7-ADCA is useful as an intermediate for the preparation of desacetoxycephalosporin antibiotic compounds, in particular, cephalexin. The N,N-disubstituted desacetoxycephalosporins can be converted to 7-ADCA.
7-ADCA has been obtained by the hydrogenolysis of the cephalosporin C nucleus 7-aminocephalosporanic acid (7-ACA), Stedman, et al., J. Med. Chem. 7, 117 (1964); U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,576.